This invention relates to an antitheft device for vehicles and more particularly to an improved and simplified antitheft device particularly useable with small vehicles that are more prone to unauthorized use.
Automobiles are provided with very complex security systems so as to insure against unauthorized use by undesired persons. However, a wide variety of other types of vehicles such as motorcycles, motor scooters, personal watercraft and other forms of watercraft do not have nor can they accommodate such complicated sophisticated antitheft systems. Therefore, it has been mainly the practice to equip these vehicles with key operated locks which are intended to prevent unauthorized use. However, because of the very nature of these vehicles, it is very easy to disable the locking mechanism and commit theft.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved and simplified system for preventing unauthorized use of these smaller type vehicles.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved and simplified antitheft system for such vehicles which can be easily carried by the user to protect the vehicle from unauthorized use.